From One Life to Another
by internalWreckage
Summary: Eren and Levi both have memories from their past life as assassins. Eren moves to a new school, Maria Academy. there he finds people from his past life, and reunited with Levi. M for later chapters. i hope you all like it. EreRI / RiRen / erenxlevi / levixeren / Eren Levi / Levi Eren
1. Chapter 1: Will I Ever?

Chapter one: Will I ever?

Levi POV

 _~I'm running. I'm jumping. Moving from one roof top to another. I see my target straight ahead. As I start to close in, I get out my knife. I recognize that mop of brown hair. But I can't recall the name._

 _He starts to slow down, clearing getting tired of all this running. As I start to close in, I get out my knife. I grab his shoulder and tackle him down to the ground, putting my knife against his throat._

 _I stop when I see his face. He opens his eyes and all I can see are two, big ocean-green eyes staring straight at me.~_

"AAHH!" I wake up from the dream I just had. But, it wasn't just a dream. They never are; they're all memories.

I throw off the blanket and swing my legs over the edge of my bed and get up to take a shower. I let the events of my dream run through my head. Still nothing. My brain still won't let me remember the name that belongs to that face, and those damn green eyes...

My name is Levi Rivaille. I go to Maria academy as a senior. For the past two years I've been having these dreams. I've come to the conclusion that they are memories of a past life based on the fact that I go to school with people from said dreams. I never believed in this such as reincarnation until Ive been having these dreams and met the people inside of them.

I've always had a hard time controlling my anger, so I decided to take an interest in drawing. I mainly draw scenes from my past life.

As far as I know, I was in Russia working as a hit man for a guy named Erwin Smith. Other people I worked with were Hanji, Mike, Petra, Auruo, and Erd. Everyone I worked with back then is in this life as well and, thankfully, has their memories as well.

Although, there is one person missing. This person was very special to me. I was in love with him. Every day I wonder if he, too, is in this life. And… **Will I Ever** find him..?

I get out of the shower and quickly glance at the clock on my nightstand. "Shit! I'm ganna be late." I hurriedly dry off and put on my uniform and run to the kitchen to pour my coffee and put bread in the toaster. I get my bag and pack my art supplies.

I chug my coffee, scarf down my toast, and run to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I put on my shoes, grab my bag and begin my walk to school.

Classes passed by quickly. I was relieved when art came around. It's my favorite subject. I walked to my table that Petra was also assigned to. I exchanged a small greeting, got out my supplies, and got to work. A little way through class, the door opened and I looked up to see who was late.

My eyes widened, my mouth hung a little open. My chest tightened; I almost couldn't breathe. That face. Those eyes; those damned ocean-green eyes. It's him: that missing person. Suddenly his name, the one I had forgotten, spilled from my mouth. "Eren Jaeger."

Eren POV

 _~Running. Jumping from one building to another. I'm fearful. Someone is coming after me. He is all too familiar. Slick, black hair in an undercut. Steel gray eyes._

 _I reach the edge of the last building. I'm trapped. When I turn around he is there, pistol aimed at me. "I'm done playing chase, Eren."_

 _I swing my leg to trip him, but he dodges, so I throw a punch. He grabs both my wrists. "Why are you doing this?" The way he says my name pulls at my heart strings._

 _I withdrew my hands and hugged myself, looking away. "Just pull the trigger, _."_ _ **Why can't I remember his name?**_ _"They already know."_ _ **Who are they?**_ _"Maby we can be together in the next life. But until then, pull that trigger."_

 _"_ _No! You know I can't do that! Why are you doing this, Eren?" There it is; that pain in my heart._

 _"_ _If you won't do it, I'll do it for you!" I walking to edge of the building, and turned to face him again. I saw tears in his eyes for the first time. "I love you, _" I jumped off.~_

"Ah!" I shot up out of bed (lack of better vocab) and realized my alarm clock was going off. I shut it off and hugged my knees.

It happened again. Another dream. Every one of them has him in it. But who is he? Is he real? Alive? What is his name? **Will I ever** find him? I sure hope I do.

I get up and take a shower to get rid of all the sweat. I get out, dry off, brush my teeth, and try to get my hair to look decent. After I put on my new uniform I eat breakfast, put on my shoes, and head out the door to my new school.

When I got there I asked for my schedule. On my way to my first period I got lost. I bumped into a kid with blonde hair. His books fell and so did he. "Shit, sorry dude. I didn't see you from around the corner. Are you ok?" I started helping him gather the books.

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Hey aren't you the new student? Eren Jaeger?"

I helped him off the floor and handed his books to him. "Yeah..." I knew this kid. He was in the dreams. "Wait, aren't you Armin? Arlert?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled at me. "I knew it was you! I'm so happy you remember!" he hugged me and I hugged back.

"I didn't think I'd ever find anyone from the old life." I said, relieved.

"Mikasa goes here, too! Along with some of our old team!" he said.

"No way really?" I said, obviously happy. She was among the best out of all of us when it came to assassination. She was also my adoptive sister, and overprotective of me.

"Come on, she's in our first period." We ran to the class room, since we were already late. He slid open the door and we walked in. "sorry I'm late sensei! I ran into the new kid and brought him here."

I walked to the front and introduced myself. The teacher then said, "welcome to Maria Academy, Eren. Please take any empty seat." I saw Armin sit next to an empty seat, so I took it. I looked behind me and saw Mikasa, too.

"Mikasa!"

"Eren!" she got up and hugged me really tight, I did the same. "I can't believe it's really you!"

"I know me too! I'm so happy!" I smiled.

Before class started the three of us talked and caught up on our present and past life. Though I could sense they were keeping something hidden, I decided to just let it go. We looked at our schedules and saw that we all had first, second, fourth, and seventh period together. I was relieved.

Classes went aster than I had expected, having to introduce myself in all of them. I was glad art was my last period; I really liked art. I walked in, on my way to the front of the class, when I saw a familiar face.

Those steel gray eyes, that raven black hair. It was him. The one from my dreams! As we made eye-contact I saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop a little. My eyes also widened and I felt my throat tighten.

I heard him say my name in a quiet whisper, "Eren Jaeger"

Suddenly I remembered his name. "Levi Rivaille"

I quickly turned and kept walking to the front to introduce myself. "Please join Levi and Petra's table." She pointed to their table. At this I noticed both of us get tense. As I made my way to the table, I thought to myself, _I wonder how he feels about me._

 **AN: hi everyone! This is my first shot at writing a fanfic! Reviews would be much appreciated. If you guys liked this so far, I will write more! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Reunited At Last

Levi POV

My pencil slipped from my hand as he was introducing himself. Petra saw how I grew tense and looked at him and whispered, "Looks like you found him, Levi."

"I didn't think I would..."

-"Please Join Levi and Petra's table." I saw him visibly get nervous and tense as he walked over to take the seat next to me. The teacher handed him a sketch pad and explain to him our project.

I wanted to ask him how much he remembered since he obviously knew me. I just couldn't keep it in. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah. How did you-"

"Me too."

"Oh. Do you- do you hate me? For what I did?" he looked down at the pad, gripping his pencil.

My heart hurt at his words because I knew exactly what he was talking about. I quickly turned my head towards him, my face clearly displaying my emotions; something that rarely happens."No!" I exclaimed in a whisper, "I was hurt, depressed, and mourning for who knows how long, but I never hated you!"

He looked at me, shocked, I'll bet. "...what about now…?"

"Honestly, I'm so happy and relieved I found you. Eren, I truly couldn't bring myself to pull that trigger. I loved you so much. My heart cracked when you told me to shoot. But it shattered when you jumped." My voice shook as I spoke.

"But," he began, "You knew the dangers of us being together-"

"Eren, Levi, I'm glad you two have become friends, but please save the chatter for later."

"Hai." We both replied in Japanese.

After class I caught up with Eren in the hallway. "Hey, come to my place."

He looked a little surprised. "O-ok. Just let me ask my mother."

"Mn" I said with a nod. He pulled out his phone and called his mother.

"Okaa-san? … Hey can I hangout with a new friend? … Great. Thank you. … Bye." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket before confirming he could come to my place.

Our conversation on our way to my house was mostly about where he moved from. He said he came from Osaka. He then talked about how he started having the dreams when he was fourteen.

We got to my house and entered. I could he noticed that I'm still a clean freak by the smirk he had on his lips. Brat. We took off our shoes and headed downstairs to my room. I shut my door and we sat on my bed that was against the wall. My room was organized and clean. I sat back against the pillow while he sat against the wall, sitting with his legs crossed.

He was the first to talk. "So why did you invite me over?"

I looked up at him and replied, "To talk."

"Oh" he nodded. "Can I ask you something? And please think about it."

"Go for it" I said, a little curious.

"How do you feel about me now?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the question, then back down at him. "Well, if you're still the Eren I remember, I'd still be in love with you."

I raised an eyebrow as he chuckled. "Well, you're in luck then." He looked at me with beautiful eyes and smiled. "Can we still be together again in this life, Levi?"

"Oh, Eren." I got up and crawled over to him and hugged him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I pulled away and whispered, "Of course we can still be together, you shitty brat." Before kissing him on the lips. He kissed back and it was slow and passionate.

I was happier than I'd been in years because Eren was in my arms once again. My Eren. He was mine again.

We stayed in each other's arms, kissing. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in, exploring his mouth. Small moans escaped our lips as our tongues danced.

When we pulled apart I couldn't help but say, "Glad to know you're still a good kisser."

He smirked, "I could say the same about you." We laughed and held hands, leaning against each other and enjoying being with the other.

"So what do we do now?"

 **AN: hello readers! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry this chapter was so short! I plan on writing more soon. I'll try to keep a steady schedule with uploading these. Reviews are much welcomed! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
